


Given Anything

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: Harry doesn't remember exactly what happened when he last faced Voldemort, and there's only one person left who can tell him.





	Given Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 and inspired by both the hd_angst 'Honesty' prompt and the hd100 'Performance' prompt.

 

It's six months to the day since Harry whispered the obscure spell that finally opened the door. Six months since Voldemort fell and the Department of Mysteries caved in on them.

When Voldemort's magic exploded, so did Harry's scar. It covered his face and hair in blood and left him writhing on the floor. He has no memory of how he got out of there. Only the leaden belief that he chose his own survival while his friends perished.

He hasn't done magic since.

 

\-----

 

Granger didn't know everything, obviously, but Draco had to admit that she had done a pretty good job of figuring out how that room might behave. 

'It won't let you in without us,' she told Harry. 

Privately, to Draco and Weasley, she admitted it was 'unlikely' that the three of them would all get out again. 'But Harry must. It's the only way.'

Draco just happened to be closest to him – and closest to the exit. It was just a coincidence. He had only done what Granger had said needed doing. He had pulled Harry out. And himself too. 

It could just as well have been Weasley. And then he would have been here with Harry now instead, only they'd probably be playing wizard's chess rather than some mindless Muggle board game. And Harry's magic wouldn't be stashed away some place Draco doesn't know how to reach. 

 

\-----

 

It's just the two of them at Grimmauld Place now. He and Harry have their meals together, play cards, watch television. It's almost like they're friends. 

Draco remembers when he would have given anything for Harry Potter's friendship. 

'Your turn,' says Harry, sliding the dice across the board.

Draco looks at them, and then at Harry. He leans back into the sofa, hoping it might swallow him whole.

'I think I'm done with this game.'

Harry frowns. 'You just don't like that I've got more hotels than you.' When Draco doesn't reply, Harry shrugs and begins to pack up the game. 

Draco sticks out a foot and plants it in the centre of the board before Harry can snatch it away. 'Let's play something else.' 

'Like what?' asks Harry. 

Draco feels his insides coil. 'How about Truth or Dare. You can go first.'


End file.
